Testing
by JamesAlex12
Summary: This is what happened after cataclyms, which the human succesfully destroyed Deathwing, the World Eater.


**World War IV**

It didn't lasted too long after the champion of the alliances. Sadly, Bolvar, the new lich king, did not hold his promise much and got droven into madness by the Helm of the Domination. He startes to be uncontrollable and wants to claim whole of the lands his.

At the same moment in Stratholme, Lord Haloxei, is currectly protecting it from another scourge attack by Baron Rivendare.

Lord Haloxei, used his powerful Holy Guardian, to seal Baron Rivendare, then detonating it. Baron Rivendare is then dissapeared and his blade flew up and drop onto the ground. After Lord Haloxei grabs the blade, he gets corrupted by the blade which is by Baron Rivendare. After that, Lord Haloxei would be controlled by Baron Rivendare, controlling in disguise to rule Stratholme.

At Stormwind, after the victorious on defeating Deathwing, King Varian Wyrnn and his right hand man, Lord Brincelon Staffan and Lord Danath Trollbane is walking back to Stormwind together. Only to be expected an attack from one of scourge's cauldron lord, Malvenir.

Sadly, Danath Trollbane sacrificed himself to buy some time for King Varian and Brincelon to escape. It is unknown if Danath is alive, or not. Varian and Brincelon luckily ran to the kingdom of Khaz Modan, requesting help.

On the way, another war is engaged. Lord Marxath Cerylone, the Third Council of High Lords, which is protecting Tyr's Hand got attacked by The Risen, which is under control by Mal'Ganis forces.

Lord Deremo Reckon, Commander of Argent Dawn, is given the rank Grand Crusader of Scarlet Crusade by the Grand Council, Lord Maradom Shetan. Now, the Scarlet Crusade is once being re-formed.

On the way of reforming, one of the High Lord, Lord Selvar, is now grabbing his forces to explore further in Lordaeron. Unexpectedly, Lord Selvar expected the Blood Guardian, Harkon and his forces.

Lord Selvar Redbane is killed by Harkon and reanimated as his Blood Death Knight. After Beran Redbane know this, he rages and starts making his own Redbane Kingdom to avenge the death of his brother.

…

…

The Orb of Lunatic, the orb that enhanced the eight elements into one, has been given to a normal Stormwind Warrior, Kiren Inronqus. After Varian knows this, and have looked through on how Kiren defended Stormwind from Gigeros's Attack, he gives him the rank 'Captain of Defend' and the title 'Lunatic Warrior'.

The alliances between Human and Orcs have been broke through the attack.

Mer'Khu and Harkon has summoned a powerful beast, Ron'ston, a very powerful gargoyle, to attack Khaz Modan.

Khaz Modan has failed their defence, the King of Khaz Modan, Magni Bronzebeard, were forced to escape, and Muraddin sacrificed himself to let Magni run.

Magni ran to Gilneas, and earned the rank 'High General' and being helped by Genn Greymane.

Meanwhile… in Northrend…

Bolvar has been awakened, and is corrupted by frostmourne (later became flamemourne) to take over all the land.

Star Kingdom and Orion Kingdom set up their fleet on Lordaeron, making their hometown.

Bolvar chose Necromancer Lai'Rim, as his Lich Advisor, which he uses his dragonflight power, turning him into flame Lich.

Mer'Khu is preparing an attack toward Stormwind again. Captain of Defend, Kiren Ironqus took two High Lord, Maxras and Limes and the Stormwind forces to defend. Harkon is the leader of this wave.

Selvar killed Maxras and Limes, corrupting them with his own forged blood sword, Direswear. Now, Maxras and Limes is under Selvar's command. Harkon was heavily injured from Kiren, but Kiren was damaged by the tornado. Harkon and Selvar were forced to retreat.

Meanwhile, In the Underworld…

Sylvannas, Arthas and her new Second in Command, a witch, Maria Darkspine is having a meeting.

Sylvannas succesfully set up a small encampment not far from Orion Kingdom. The encampment is under control by the Plague Eruptor, Murkhol. Arthas has been taking the dead body they met to reanimate as ghouls. Necromancer would arrive to assist Arthas as they hate the leadership of Bolvar.

Arthas now continues with his ghouls and necromancer to walk and slaughter any human they see. Who knows…

Tirion Fordring expected Arthas was stronger than before because of Sylvannas's demolish power, then Tirion is forced to retreat.


End file.
